Make My Wish Come True
by MandaPanda2
Summary: A mysterious stranger and a precocious child bring two lonely people together at Christmas. (Alternate universe)
1. Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

Disclaimer: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
Rating: PG 14  
Genre: Romance  
Spoilers: None. (This story is completely alternate universe.)  
Summary: A mysterious stranger and a precocious child bring two lonely people together. A Christmas story.

* * *

Chapter One: "Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose"

"Any questions?"

Nick Klaas eyed the young building manager, an uptight woman anxiously checking her smart phone. He brushed the lapel of his uniform jacket, the brass buttons glowing against the maroon wool. The gold thread of the seams caught the sun, flashing merrily in the newly risen winter sun. He flexed his hands in his gloves, the leather giving generously. He looked up at the sudden silence, the clicking of the phone's keyboard ceasing. "I said, any questions?"

He shook his head, smiling kindly. "No, Madam. I believe you were clear with your orders."

"Good. The last guy had an issue with being polite. Apparently, it was against his religion," she murmured, turning back to her phone.

"What religion is that, Madam?" Nick asked seriously.

The manager looked up slowly, her face frozen in disbelief. After a long moment, she shook her head and smirked. "You know, Klaas? I think you just might work out." She smacked him affectionately on the arm and turned for the street. "Call me if there's any problems."

Nick hurried after her, reaching to open the taxi door for her. "There won't be, Madam. I assure you." He closed the door after her and stepped back to the curb, watching as the taxi disappeared into the morning traffic. A brisk wind howled down the street, funneled between the skyscrapers. He pulled the heavy coat tighter around him and breathed deep, sucking the icy air into his lungs.

In the street, a horse-drawn carriage trotted by with bells jingling from the harness. He smiled, humming to himself. But the moment was short-lived. A harried mother rushed by, dragging her three children behind her. From the opposite direction, a business man flew past them, his briefcase bumping the shoulder of the youngest child. In horrified fascination, Nick watched as the mother spun around, shouting an obscenity after the man. The man turned back long enough to flip his middle finger up before he jumped into a cab an elderly woman was poised to claim.

Nick shook his head, a gloomy feeling dampening his spirit. Everything was spiraling out of control. The idea of kindness and the feeling of oneness were rare, the human race descending into a nauseating lampoon of civility, underwritten by tabloid sensationalism. He sighed, pining for a time when people were neighbors, concerned for one and other's well being. Instead, a pastiche of goodwill replaced the sincerity of yesteryear.

It was almost enough to break his heart.

Movement from inside the lobby interrupted his reverie and he sprang to attention, pulling the door open. "Good morning, young lady!"

A little girl looked up, a polite grin lighting up her face. Dark curls spilled forth from a navy beret and framed her rosy cheeks. "You're new."

"Indeed, I am." Nick bowed to the child, matching her grin. "Nicholas Klaas, my dear. But I think that you may call me 'Nick'."

She nodded, seemingly approving of his name. "I'm Alexia Blake, but you can call me Lexi. Everybody does." She held out her hand, her bubblegum pink mittens belying the formality of her introduction. "How do you do?"

He chuckled, shaking the tiny hand gingerly. "Very well, thank you." He turned back, looking through the glass doors to the lobby. "Shall I call you a taxi or should we wait for your parents first?"

"No, thank you." She pointed to the chauffeured Town Car pulling up to the curb, the strap of her school bag falling from her shoulder as she did. "That's my mother's driver right there. She takes me to school every morning before she goes downtown to work."

Nick followed the young girl's direction before he turned back to her. "I see. Your mother must be very important if a car picks her up every day."

Lexi nodded, pride sparking in her eyes. "Oh, she is. She's the Creative Director of _Leslie Wallis_. Have you heard of it?" Nick had barely shaken his head before the little girl continued, "It's a famous fashion house. My mother used to be the face of their perfume line, but she doesn't model anymore."

"I see."

"Yes, she's quite important. Most people don't take fashion seriously, but my mother makes sure that everything on the label is beautiful and perfect for the people that buy it. She's so smart that she knows what people want to buy before they do. Then, she makes sure that their advertisements are like beautiful paintings." Lexi sighed with an awestruck innocence that made Nick smile as she looked up at him. "My mother is an artist."

"Well, you must certainly be very proud of her."

"Oh, I am!" Lexi exclaimed. "My mother does all of that and she raises me, all on her own." She watched Nick open the door for a couple leaving with a pair of suitcases. When he turned back to her, she eyed him curiously. "Excuse me, but is your beard real?"

"Of course it is!" He tugged the end of it, causing his eyes to bug out and making the little girl giggle at his expression. "It's as real and white as the hair on my head. I was born that way."

Lexi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but babies aren't born with white hair or a beard. I saw a documentary on TV about it."

Nick chuckled, opening the door for a man on his cell phone. "Could you hail me a cab?" Gregory Richards asked. Lexi followed Nick to the curb, his whistle ringing out over the morning cacophony. "That's Mr. Richards. He lives in the apartment down the hall from me and my mother."

"Oh, does he?"

"Yes. He moved in a couple of months ago, but he's very nice. He works for the District Attorney's office. He told me that it's his job to make sure that people who commit crimes go to prison."

"Well, the world needs more people like him."

Lexi sighed, her face falling. "I wish my mother thought like you."

Nick turned, concerned with the sudden change in her voice. Within moments, the child went from bubbly and happy to sad and broken. "Why? She and Mr. Richards don't get along?"

She shook her head, glancing back to where Gregory stood, still talking seriously into his phone. "I think that Mr. Richards is in love with my mother, but she won't give him the time of day."

A taxi broke free of the traffic and swerved over to the sidewalk. Nick opened the door and gestured Gregory over. "Well, maybe she just doesn't know him that well."

At that moment, Olivia Blake rushed out of the building, her cell phone glued to her ear as she fought with her briefcase. The driver of her car jumped alive, scrambling to open the back door. Lexi and Nick watched as Gregory and Olivia reached the curb at the same time. "Good morning, Olivia."

Olivia lowered her phone, smiling politely. "Good morning, Gregory."

He smiled back and glanced up. "Looks like snow for the weekend."

She followed his gaze, looking up at the bright white sky. "Yes, it does." She passed her briefcase to her driver and said, "I'm sorry Gregory, but we're running late. Lexi?" She stole away into the backseat, returning to her call.

Lexi frowned, looking up at Nick with fallen blue eyes. "See what I mean?" she asked in a sad whisper. She sighed and called back, "Coming, Mommy!" She waved at Gregory before climbing into the dark interior of the car.

Nick strolled over to Gregory, the two of them watching as the chauffeured car pulled away from the curb. "Your cab, Sir," Nick said, Gregory's eyes still on the car as it fought its way into the traffic.

"Yes, thank you."

He was about to climb into the backseat when Nick said, seemingly to himself, "She seems like a very lovely woman." Nick turned, slyly watching Gregory's reaction out the corner of his eye.

Gregory nodded, stealing one more glance in the direction they left in. "Yes. She is…unbearably so." With a resigned sigh, he climbed into cab and pulled the door shut.

Leaving Nick on the curb, watching as the three lost souls left in the same direction, but couldn't be more apart.


	2. All I Want for Christmas

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Chapter Two: "All I Want for Christmas"

"But, _The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_? Really?"

Olivia Blake wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I know, I know. Slightly cliché, but we managed to work the theme into our holiday advertising without expressly using that phrase."

Randall, Olivia's assistant, shuddered and leafed through the bound book of this season's advertising. "Cliché, indeed."

Olivia leaned forward in her chair, her eyes scanning an email as she murmured, "A throwback to the 1940's: furs, hats, gloves, tweed, silk and a defined silhouette." Her fingers went to work, punching out a quick reply as Randall sighed appreciatively.

"Very Katharine Hepburn. Heavenly." He closed the book and stroked it appreciatively before laying it on the corner of Olivia's desk. "Another success."

"All Leslie's due."

Randall watched her work, simultaneously reading and replying to emails and reviewing the trends reports on her desk as she maintained a precarious grip on her peppermint-mocha latte. Olivia was the queen of multi-tasking at _Leslie Wallis_, known for her uncanny ability to hold meetings without taking notes, yet remembering everything that was said. She could organize the layout for a campaign, visualizing everything from the specific models used to their garments and make-up, all while navigating her way through airport security in Dubai. "And yours," he said quietly after a long moment.

She shook her head, taking a generous sip of her latte. "Leslie gets the glory. After all the photo shoots I endured for two decades, you have no idea how I prefer the quiet from behind-the-scenes."

"But, you're attending the opening of the boutique in Bal Harbour."

Olivia looked up sharply, her reading glasses slipping to the edge of her nose as she watched him over the frames. "Only at Leslie's explicit request. Even though it's retail's project, she wants all avenues of the company represented."

"Well, Miami for New Year's won't be bad at all," he sighed enviously. "Perhaps, you'll need me to come along?"

"I don't think so," she chuckled, turning back to her laptop. "It's more of a vacation than anything. I'm bringing Lexi, so I plan on a lot of free time with her." At the mention of her daughter, Olivia looked at the tiny clock on the computer's taskbar. "She should be here any minute. Stacy went to pick her up?"

Randall opened his mouth to answer as the office door opened. "Hi, Mommy!" Olivia tossed her glasses on her desk, opening her arms to accept the hug that Lexi threw at her. "We're finished, Randall," she said, smiling at him over her daughter's head. He nodded, leaving quietly and closing the door behind him.

"School was great!" Lexi exclaimed, climbing into her mother's lap. For being almost ten and extremely precocious, the child had lost none of her demonstrative affection. If anything, it increased along with her age, not that her mother complained. Olivia hugged her close, listening attentively as her daughter chattered on and on about her last day of school before the winter holiday. "And, then, we got to go to the hot chocolate bar and we could have as many toppings as we wanted!"

"Let me guess. You had-"

"Marshmallows, a peppermint stick, cinnamon, a piece of chocolate, sprinkles-"

"Sounds delicious," Olivia groaned. "I hope all that sugar doesn't make you sick."

Lexi shook her head and replied, "Don't worry, Mommy. I only took the sugar-free toppings."

"Good girl." Olivia squeezed her child close and kissed her forehead. "I thought I'd have an early night with you. What do you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Lexi slid off her mother's lap, watching as she closed the programs on her laptop and shut it down. "Will you have much work to do at home?"

"A little. But it won't take long." She smiled and reached for the trends reports to shove them in her briefcase. "There's one or two things I need to wrap up before we leave for Florida."

Lexi turned away slowly, twisting one of her dark ringlets around her finger. "Who goes to Florida at Christmas?"

"Lots of people, Lex. It'll be fun. We'll go to the beach every day and I'll take you to the aquarium." But a skeptical glance was the only reply she got. "Alexia," she said, gesturing her daughter closer with the crook of her finger. The child inched closer, her blue eyes downcast. "What's the matter?"

She sighed, still gazing intently at the floor as she whispered, "Can't we please stay home for Christmas?"

"Oh, Lexi, not again. I thought we went over this." She pulled her daughter back onto her lap and looked into her serious little face. "We'll be at home for Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day we'll fly down to Florida. It's the best of both worlds!" she exclaimed, with a bright smile to cement the offer.

"But, we're only going to Florida so you can be there for when the new boutique opens!"

"It's only one day out of twelve that I have to work." Olivia frowned and ran her hand over her child's curls. "I know that you don't like it when my work interrupts _our_ time together. I don't like it either."

Lexi looked up, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Really?"

Olivia's heart sank and she hugged her to her chest. "Of course," she said softly, kissing the top of her head. "There's no place in the world that I'd rather be than with you." She tilted her daughter's chin up and looked deep into her eyes, a mirror image of her own. "You have to know that, Lex."

"I do," she admitted, tucking her head beneath her mother's chin.

"I- I just have to work very hard for us." She closed her eyes, remembering the days when it was an infant she held in her arms. Now, her daughter was growing up, but she was still so very young and innocent. "Remember, how bad it was when I had to travel all the time for my old job? Sometimes, you couldn't even come with me."

Lexi shuddered and closed her eyes tight, listening to the beat of her mother's heart. The sickening feeling of watching her mother leave for an overseas photo shoot returned, causing her blood to run to ice. The dizzying feeling of seeing her mother everywhere resurfaced: on magazine covers, billboards on the side of a downtown skyscraper and in department store ads, but not actually seeing her in person. "I hate your old job," she muttered enviously, still not able to look at a camera the same way. For the first six years of her life, it had taken her mother away so often.

"I know. I do too," Olivia confessed, rubbing her daughter's arm comfortingly. "That's why this job is so much better. I'm home all the time, but yes, sometimes I do have to work more. Isn't this job better for our little family?"

She sat up, letting her mother's arm go around her shoulders. "Yes, Mommy. But, you know what? I think we're a _lonely_ little family." Her mother sighed, her face falling as she took her hand.

"Lexi, we've got each other. That's all we need. Some people don't even have that." The phone began to ring insistently and Olivia sighed, reaching to answer it. "I promise this will be a quick call, Lex. Want to go ask Randall to make us a reservation at _Kimigayo_?"

The child nodded and climbed down, nearly at the door when she heard her mother say, "I love you, Lexi. Very, very much." She turned, smiling back. "I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

Night had fallen, a shroud of darkness falling on the bustling city. With the disappearance of the sun, a bone-chilling cold set in. Yet, somehow, the cold dark night brought out the festive decorations. The lights glowed brighter in the windows, a light projection of snowflakes falling down the facade of a department store. In the middle of it all, the majestic tree at Rockefeller Center stood, heralded by trumpeting angels.

Nick stood under the awning of the building entrance, a contented smile on his face as he watched the never-ending stream of traffic pass. He hummed a song to himself, the tune hanging in the crisp night air. From behind him, the door opened slowly and Lexi's little face poked out. "Hi, Mr. Klaas!"

"Good evening, Lexi." He ushered her back into the lobby, pulling the door tightly closed behind them. "Look at what you're wearing! You'll catch a cold."

Lexi looked down at her robe and slippers before shrugging. "But, it's flannel."

He clucked his tongue, leading her away from the door. "What's all this?" he asked, bringing her around his desk.

"Well, I thought you might like a snack." She climbed onto the chair, pouring milk from the thermos into one of the glasses. "Cookies and milk are my favorite."

"Mine as well," Nick said, generously dunking one of the cookies into the milk. He sighed with contentment, chewing slowly as Lexi did the same. "This just may the most delicious snack in all of the world. Thank you very much for bringing it to me! It's just what I needed."

"You're welcome." Lexi nibbled at a cookie, thinking carefully as a silence descended over them. After a long moment, she asked, "How exactly do you pronounce your last name?"

"Well." Nick sat up, brushing a crumb from his beard as he turned to her. "Before you can talk about the pronunciation, you must consider the origin."

"You mean, where you're from?"

"Exactly. The origins of my family are quite muddled, you see. Some say we hail from Denmark. Others say Germany, Russia or Greece."

"That's a lot of different places."

"Quite right, Lexi. Some people say _Klaas_, with an _S_ so hard it sounds like a _Z_. I prefer the softer pronunciation, with a double _A_ that sounds like 'ah' and a whisper of an _S_."

Lexi sat quietly, mulling over his explanation. "So," she finally said, "people confuse your name with Santa _Claus_, but that's not right."

He smiled, the expression disappearing into the fullness of his beard. "Sometimes that's how they say it."

After taking a big sip of milk, Lexi continued, "Do you know Annie Douglas? She lives on the seventh floor." Nick nodded, having a suspicion as to where her question was heading. "She told me the other day that she gave you her Christmas list."

"She did, indeed," he confirmed. "I promptly placed it in the mail for her."

Her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously and she shook her head. "No. Annie gave you the letter because she thinks you're Santa Claus. So do half the kids in this building."

"Ah." He reached for his milk glass, watching the little girl. She looked glum, stabbing the floor with the tip of her plaid slipper. "But everyone thinking I'm Santa Claus wouldn't make you this upset, would it?"

"No, I guess not," she muttered, setting her glass heavily on the desk. "Mr. Klaas, I think I'm going through a pre-quarter year crisis."

"Are you now?" he asked, stifling a chuckle as he met her serious eyes. "Maybe I can help? You know, that is my job: helping people."

Lexi shook her head. "You're job is to open doors, get cabs and deliver packages." She inhaled deeply, her chest expanding until she sighed. "Besides, no one can help me with the one gift I want."

"Well, it's not to late to write _your_ list to Santa. I'd be happy to mail it for you."

"Mr. Klaas, I'm not silly like the other children. I know that there is no Santa. My mother explained it all to me."

Nick sat quietly, thinking of the best way to respond. A dozen thoughts flew through his head, innumerable passionate replies forming on his lips. All the while, Lexi sat watching him with her solemn expression. "Well," he finally said, "what do _you_ think?"

The child shrugged, drawing her knees to her chest. "My mother always buys all of my Christmas gifts. I never get anything that she hasn't purchased for me."

Not being able to argue with that logic, Nick nodded. "I suppose though…if you really believe in the gift you want, Santa will know and he'll get it for you." She shook her head skeptically as he looked down at his watch. "Look at the time!" he exclaimed. "My shift is just about over. You should probably be getting back upstairs to your mother before she starts to worry."

"It's ok. She's on a conference call and thinks I'm reading. But, I should be going." She packed the thermos and now empty glasses into her mini-cooler. "Good night, Mr. Klaas."

He patted her head affectionately, smiling down at her. "Good night, Lexi." She nodded, a sad half-smile that made him catch his breath. She was waiting at the elevator when he called out, "What is this special gift you want so badly?"

Lexi stopped short and turned slowly, the unmistakable shine of unshed tears in her eyes. "A family," she said softly, her voice cracking. "A husband for my mom and a dad for me. Maybe a little brother, too." She shook her head, chuckling sadly to herself as she wiped away a tear. "Pretty silly, huh?"

The elevator doors opened and she stepped in without another word, her head lowered. Nick came around the desk, watching as the doors slowly closed. "Keep believing, little Lexi. Keep believing."


	3. Dreams Will Come to Be

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Chapter Three: "Dreams Will Come to Be"

Nick realized the famed line about his new city was also a _true_ line. New York truly was the city that didn't sleep.

Ever.

No matter the time of day, when he was on duty in front of the Upper East Side apartment building, there was always something going on. Cabs flew by, streaks of yellow against the black potholed pavement. Foot traffic of innumerable measure, crowds of tourists and native city-dwellers alike. His favorite were the dog walkers, usually a struggling college student of diminutive stature that juggled the leashes of a menagerie of pedigrees.

He sighed, grasping his hands behind him as he scanned the sidewalk. From up the street, he recognized a familiar figure. Gregory Richards was a creature of habit, jogging every morning in Central Park before the sun was up. His breath crystallized in white puffs as he slowed at the entrance, leaning over to stretch. "Good morning, Mr. Richards!" Nick exclaimed.

Gregory nodded cordially, pulling the tiny earbuds from his ears. "So they tell me," he said dryly, rolling his neck. "How is it you always manage to be on duty every time I see you?"

Nick chuckled, an icy blast of wind carrying his laugh down the street. "Just lucky, I suppose."

He straightened, breathing hard as he warmed down from his run. "It's kind of hit-or-miss."

"What is, Sir?"

"Luck."

Nick thought carefully and quickly glanced through the glass doors. "Well, I suppose. Though, in my experience, it's always helped along by some caring soul."

Now it was Gregory's turn to chuckle, a truly amused grin warming his face. "In my experience, that's even rarer than luck." He started for the door, which Nick held open grandly. "You really should take an evening off."

"Well, Sir, it's really not so bad. You see," Nick explained, "my family lives rather far away, so it's no trouble to pick up an extra shift here and there." He followed Gregory into the lobby, quickening his step so that he could pass him. "Of course, there's always added benefits." He ducked around his desk and retrieved a thick envelope, holding it reverently before him. "Last night, for example, I had the pleasure of sharing a very pleasant snack with Alexia Blake."

Gregory turned back, watching the doorman suspiciously. "Lexi's a sweet little girl."

Nick nodded, but continued, "But, a very sad girl, I think."

"That's her mother's doing."

"But, it's not intentional, is it?"

"No." He shook his head, leaning against the desk as he sighed. "She's a tough woman to get close to. People in the building talk though."

"Bette Katzenkazrahi on the seventh floor?" Nick asked knowingly.

Gregory smirked. "Yes. Olivia…" He paused, letting her name rest on his lips for a long moment. Her eyes flashed in his mind, sapphire against a lioness' mane of chestnut. "She's been hurt in the past," he continued softly, the vision of her dancing through his mind. "Very badly, from what I've heard."

He clucked his tongue, meeting Gregory's eyes regretfully. "Such a shame."

"So now, she's built this brick wall around herself and Lexi. She lets no one in."

"I'm sure a handsome young man like you wouldn't have any trouble breaking down that wall."

"It's a strong wall," Gregory retorted.

Nick leaned in close, gesturing the younger man in for discretion's sake. "Perhaps," he suggested quietly, holding out the envelope, "you should climb _over_ it instead?" As Gregory tilted his head in thought, he continued, "This package was delivered for Olivia this morning." He held it out temptingly, meeting Gregory's eyes. "It's stamped 'URGENT' and I don't think it should wait until my break to be delivered."

Gregory took the package slowly from Nick, wrapping his hand around the heft of it. He looked up, catching the elderly man's meaningful wink, and nodded. "I don't mind delivering it. It's on my way."

Nick smiled broadly, watching the other man walk off to the elevator, a new spring in his step. "Good luck," he said softly, heading back out to the street.

* * *

The turn of page and a sniffle stood out in the silence, rousing Olivia awake. She rolled over, opening her eyes slowly. Lexi was snuggled against the pillows, a thick book in her hands and tears streaming down her face. She pushed herself up slowly, touching her daughter's shoulder. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Mommy," she sighed, dropping the book in her lap as she blinked back tears. "Colin can walk and his father loves him!" She fell into her mother's arms, sobbing.

Olivia smiled sadly, running her hand over her daughter's curls as she hugged her close. She glanced at the cover, the mysterious garden enticing the little orphan girl with its magic. "You finished your book?" she asked softly, drawing her daughter in as she sank back into the pillows.

The child nodded, looking up at her mother with a tear-stained face. "The garden made Mary and Colin better," she sighed, sniffling.

"Oh, Lexi. You worry me when you cry."

"But, the book was so wonderful, Mommy! I want to go to Yorkshire and grow roses," she said, causing her mother to chuckle.

"You always want to go to England. Last week, you wanted to go and find an old wardrobe. Before that, you wanted to chase a white rabbit to Wonderland." She kissed her forehead and drew the down comforter over them. "You are my imaginative little girl, aren't you?" The child grinned, hugging her mother tight and listening to her breathing. "What should we do today?"

"Let's go to the bookstore!"

Olivia laughed. "You _always_ want to go to the bookstore. I should just have you move in. You're there often enough."

"Can I?"

"Lex, I was kidding."

"I know, Mommy."

But Olivia knew that her daughter was only partly serious. She would give anything to live in the bookstore, surrounded by a never-ending supply of books to immerse herself in. "How about after the bookstore we go ice skating? It's certainly cold enough."

"Yes!" Lexi jumped up, kneeling on the mattress as she brushed her hair out of her face. "And then, we can get big mugs of hot chocolate and whipped cream!"

"I don't know what's worse," Olivia teased. "You and the reading or you and the sugar."

"I guess you'll find out today," Lexi laughed as the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. "I'll get it!" she shouted, jumping off the bed.

"Check before you open it," Olivia called out after her, rising from the bed and pulling on her robe as she stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

Lexi skidded into the foyer and dragged the ornamental bench over to the door. Through the peephole, she saw the distorted face of Gregory Richards. She gasped, jumping down and pushing the bench aside as she unlocked the heavy door. "Hi, Mr. Richards!" she said, pulling open the door.

"Good morning, Lexi. How's it treating you?"

"Pretty good. I finished a book this morning."

"Another one?" Gregory marveled, stepping into the foyer and glancing around. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Oh, sure. Mommy makes me. If it was up to me though, I'd stay up reading all night, every night." She grinned wickedly, looking up at her tall neighbor. "Did you come to see my mother?"

Gregory narrowed his eyes suspiciously, the little girl's eyes glittering with excitement. "As a matter of fact, I did." He held out the heavy package, glancing past the child and into the quiet apartment. "This is for her."

"Oh." Lexi's face fell. He would give her the package and leave. He'd be gone in minutes. Her mind raced as she grabbed his free hand and pulled him into the living room. "Mr. Richards, do you like to ice skate?"

His face turned and he shook his head as he admitted, "No."

Lexi groaned, her palm flying to smack her forehead. "Wrong answer, Mr. Richards!"

"_Lexi, who are you talking to? Who was at the door_?"

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Lexi gasped, shaking his hand insistently. "My mother and I are going ice skating today. You should…pretend you like ice skating."

Olivia's feet padded down the wood floor, stepping down the shallow stairs and into the living room. "Gregory? What are you doing here?" she asked, tightening the lapels of her robe as she looked from her daughter to her neighbor.

"Good morning, Olivia." He smiled charmingly, holding up the envelope as he traversed the space between them. "A package for you. It…fell into my hands by mistake."

She reached out and took the envelope, their fingertips brushing together. She jerked her hand away, staring intently at the address label instead of his dark eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly, looking up slowly. "It was nice of you to bring it. It's important."

"My pleasure." They watched Olivia turn away as she tore into the envelope. Lexi cleared her throat discreetly and pushed Gregory in her mother's direction. "I don't suppose that you and Lexi are free this afternoon?" he asked.

Olivia looked back quickly, an odd look coloring her face. "Lexi and I?"

"Yes. I thought," he swallowed hard, forcing the unbelievable lie from his lips, "I might go ice skating today and wondered if you ladies might like to join me?"

Their replies were markedly different.

"Ice skating?" Olivia scoffed, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "You…ice skate?"

"Ice skating!" Lexi enthused. "That's what we were going to do today!"

"Lexi!" Olivia chastised as she turned back to Gregory. "I don't really-"

"And Mr. Richards can come with us!" She turned back to Gregory, smiling broadly. "It's the perfect day for it, isn't it, Mr. Richards?"

"Yes, it is." He looked back at Olivia, skepticism written all over her face. "What do you say, Olivia?

"Can Mr. Richards come with us, Mommy?"

Olivia grimaced, her throat working as she suspiciously eyed her neighbor. "I-" Her eyes fell on her daughter, her face a mosaic of pleading hope. She could never say no to that little face. And Lexi knew it. Resigned, she sighed, "I think that would be nice."

Lexi exhaled deeply, not even realizing she had held her breath in anticipation. From behind her, she heard Gregory say, "Have you eaten yet? I know a place that has the best pan-" She bounced excitedly on her toes, silently counting the hours that she and her mother would get to spend with him. "I'm starving!" she announced, smiling sweetly up at her mother.

Both adults looked down at her, Olivia frowning and Gregory smiling. "Well then, it's settled." He winked discreetly at Lexi before turning back to her mother. "Meet you down in the lobby in an hour?"

Olivia nodded lamely, unable to exactly put her finger on it, but feeling as though she'd been had. She followed Gregory to the door to see him out, oblivious to Lexi's victory dance in the living room.

* * *

Nick looked up the street, not believing the sight he saw. From the afternoon shadows, a pair of adults walked in step, joined by the happy child between them. He could scarcely contain his grin, watching Lexi skip happily between her mother and Gregory, holding their hands. "And a child shall lead them," he whispered to himself as he raised his arm to return Lexi's wave.

She tore down the street to him, wearing a delighted grin that lit up her entire face. "Mr. Klaas? Do you see what happened? Mommy and I got to spend the whole day with Mr. Richards!"

He nodded, listening intently as the child chattered excitedly about their adventures, from breakfast at a diner to ice skating in Central Park. "Then, we had hot chocolate and dessert! And, I got to go to the bookstore!" she exclaimed, proudly holding up a shopping bag brimming with paperbacks.

"I see. Well, Lexi," he marveled, "it sounds like you had a special day." He looked up at Gregory and Olivia's arrival, holding open the door for them. "Good afternoon, Ms. Blake, Mr. Richards."

They murmured replies, eager to get out of the cold weather. They stood quietly in the lobby, watching one and other. After a moment, Olivia smiled and unwrapped her fur scarf from around her neck. "Thank you for today, Gregory. We had a wonderful day."

"The best day _ever_," Lexi clarified, grinning happily.

Gregory smiled warmly in return, inching closer to Olivia and letting his hand gently brush against hers. "We should do it again soon," he said softly, watching as she ripped her eyes away from his and looked away.

With a painstaking slowness, she pulled her hand back and reached for her daughter. "Perhaps," she said quietly as she turned for the elevator.

But Gregory was quicker on his feet than she. He walked after them, catching up in no time. They reached out for the up button at the same time, his hand covering hers as they called for the elevator. She glanced up sharply, meeting his eyes. A bolt of electricity crackled between them, causing her to gasp softly. "Perhaps tonight?" he asked gently, his face inches from hers. "Let me take you to dinner."

Olivia swallowed hard and shook her head. "I can't get someone to stay with Lexi on such short notice," she argued, the nearness of him and his warm cologne filling her conscious.

From behind them, Nick cleared his throat. They glanced up, watching intently as Gregory asked, "Are you free, Nick? Would you mind watching Lexi?"

"Not at all," he said graciously, causing Lexi's chest to swell with hope. "My shift ends at eight." She turned back to her mother, watching the storm work across her face.

"Perfect," Gregory said, turning back to Olivia. "We've got someone to stay with Lexi. Eight o'clock then?"

Olivia squirmed, three pairs of eyes boring into her. The silence consumed her, drowning out the invasive nervousness. "No, I'm sorry," she finally said, ignoring Lexi's indignant sigh. "I really do have a lot of work I need to do for tomorrow." The elevator mercifully appeared and she grabbed Lexi's hand, dragging her on. "I'm sorry, Gregory," she stammered, regretting the dejected look in his eyes. He stood frozen, gazing with such intensity that she had to look away. "Are you going up?" she asked softly.

He sighed, his eyes dark. "No," he said flatly. "I'll wait for the next one."


	4. Of a White Christmas

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Chapter Four: "Of a White Christmas"

Lexi crept down the darkened hallway, intrigued by the dancing light in the living room. She peered around the corner, biting her lip nervously. Bright light flickered from the tv, the strains of a familiar carol echoing from the speakers. "What are you watching, Mommy?"

Olivia smiled from the oversized armchair and gestured her daughter close. "Come here, Lex." She threw back the quilt, inviting her in. "I remember watching this one Christmas years and years ago when I was in Milan for a photo shoot." She laughed to herself as Lexi snuggled close and pulled the quilt back over them. "It was in Italian though. It's much nicer watching it in English."

"But Mommy, you don't like Christmas. Isn't that why we never have a Christmas tree?"

"Yes, but I like the movie."

"Oh." Lexi sat back, watching as the Christmas serenade to the World War II soldiers was interrupted by an air attack. "Mommy, I thought you had work to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Work. You said that you couldn't have dinner with Mr. Richards because you had a lot of work to do."

"Oh," Olivia said lamely. She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes over Lexi's head. "Yes, well- I finished _much_ earlier than I thought I would. Everything has to be ready for when we leave for Miami the day after tomorrow."

Lexi frowned, her little face scrunching up as she processed her mother's reply. On screen, two of the main characters returned home from the war, becoming successful song-and-dance men. In the Blake's living room, the daughter turned to her mother and asked, "Mommy, don't you like Mr. Richards?"

She sighed, lowering the volume of the TV as she turned to her child. "To be honest, Lexi, I really don't know him very well. And, neither do you."

"But Mommy," she interrupted, an insistent whine creeping into her voice, "he's always _so_ nice when we see him in the elevator or lobby."

Olivia hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "Lex, you're too young to understand this now, but you will when you're older. I made mistakes when I was younger."

"What mistakes?"

She sighed, letting her head fall back to the armchair as she stared off into space. "Thinking that someone was nice."

The child sat quietly for a long moment before asking softly, "You mean, my father?"

Olivia closed her eyes, her lips disappearing into a thin line as she grimaced. "Yes, Lexi."

"But, Mommy-"

"Like I said," she insisted over her daughter's protests, "you will understand all of this when you are older." She watched as Lexi closed her mouth and folded her arms defiantly against her chest. "Your mother is older and smarter than she used to be…and she _won't_ make the same mistakes again."

"Fine," she sighed through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now let's watch the movie."

Lexi leaned back against her mother, glaring at the offending holiday movie playing on the TV screen. But the lavish musical slowly drew her in, seducing her with the opulent costumes and intricate choreography. She sat up, watching as two of the main characters schemed to unite the other two characters.

And, it was then that the proverbial light bulb went on in her head.

* * *

The elevator opened and Lexi scooted off, darting though the brightly lit lobby. She could see Nick through the doors, his breath showing as white puffs in the frigid dark night. With a quick sigh, she knocked on the glass and waited. He turned, his eyes widening as he quickly stepped inside. "Ms. Blake," he admonished, "as much as I enjoy your company, I'm going to have to insist that you restrict your visits to the daylight hours. It's certainly past your bedtime!"

"It is," she admitted, shivering at the cold that came in with him. "And I promise, I won't come down anymore at night. But, Mr. Klaas, I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Lexi?"

She bit her lip, gazing up at the friendly face with the sparkling blue eyes and fluffy white beard. "You have a beard," she said softly.

He cocked his head, his eyes glazed over with confusion. "Yes."

She inched closer to him, her head lowered. "And your name is Nick…like Saint Nick."

"Lexi-"

"All the kids in the building gave you their Christmas lists, not just Annie Douglas!"

"Every child but you," he said softly.

She looked up sharply, her blue eyes wide. "It can't be true," she marveled, taking his hand.

He crouched down to her level, staring at her eye-to-eye. "It is, if you believe it."

Lexi moved closer, a breath away from him. "If you're _really_ him, you'll get me a father for Christmas."

Nick stood, shaking his head dismissively. "No, no." He looked down at the child, who was following him with rapt attention. "You don't understand. People make difficult gifts. They can be…_uncooperative_."

She smirked and pointed to herself with her thumb. "You didn't have me helping you before."

"What can you do that the elves couldn't?"

"My mother says that I was born persuasive." She jumped onto the stool behind his desk and explained, "I just watched a movie with my mother and I got a brilliant idea. And, it's going to get her and Mr. Richards together."

"How?" he asked.

But the child simply smiled. "Will you help me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Klaas. You'll be done helping me before it's time to start delivering all those gifts." She gestured him close as she began to whisper her plan to him.


	5. When the Snow Lay Round About

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Chapter Five: "When the Snow Lay Round About"

Olivia padded into the kitchen, yawning widely as she reached for coffee pot. As she filled her mug, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "You're up early."

"Yes." Lexi peeked over the top of her book and gestured to the small TV on the counter. "I'm waiting for the weather report."

"Oh, I see." With her coffee in hand, she bent and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You don't need to do that though. I already checked the weather in Miami: sunny and warm, with a ten percent chance of precipitation," she added with a chuckle.

"That's nice, Mommy, but I was waiting for the weather _here_." She put down her book and turned up the volume. "See?"

Olivia turned to the TV, listening as the meteorologist marveled at the surprise of the impending blizzard and concluded that New York would indeed have a white Christmas. With a frown, she took a sip of her coffee and said, "I hope our flight tomorrow isn't cancelled. You're packed, right?"

"Yes." Lexi raised her book, hiding behind her book as she lied, "And ready to go." She closed her book and set it aside, turning to her mother. "Mommy, can you give me one of my presents early?"

She cocked her head, wrapping her hands around the warmth of the mug. "Which one did you want to open?"

"The one you haven't given me yet."

"You know, it's really not fair to confuse me before I've had my coffee."

She giggled, lifting the lid of her laptop as she turned it to her mother. "Sorry, Mommy." The screen came to life and Lexi pointed at it, opening windows from the taskbar. "I was watching a cooking show earlier and I thought it would be fun if we made Christmas dinner for ourselves."

Olivia groaned, shaking her head instinctively. "Lex, you know I hate to cook."

"But it'll be so much fun, Mommy! I watched the man make everything and it looked so easy!"

"That's his job. He's supposed to make it look easy." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she clicked through the recipes, reading them quickly. "What's a 'glug' of oil?"

"Oh, just a really big splash." She turned expectantly, a smile dancing across her face as her eyes flashed mischievously. "Does that mean we can do it?"

"I don't-"

"Please, Mommy? We'll have _so_ much fun cooking together! And, I won't let you burn anything, I promise."

"But, Lex, we don't have all the ingred-"

"Don't worry. I already called the grocery store and placed an order for everything we'll need. It'll be here within the hour."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine," she said reluctantly, causing the child to excitedly clap her hands. "You think of everything."

Lexi leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I try to," she giggled, closing her eyes as her mother took a fortifying sip of coffee.

* * *

Nick closed the taxi door firmly and turned back to the building, just in time to see Gregory come out. He hurried over, taking Gregory's suitcase from him. "Hello, Mr. Richards! Going home for the holiday?"

Gregory grimaced and shook his head. "God, no. I can only handle my parents once a year and I just saw them at Thanksgiving." He gestured to his golf bag and continued, "No, I'm off to south Florida for golf."

"How exciting," Nick said slowly, turning to the street as if to hail a cab. He turned back a moment later and continued, "I suppose you've made alternative travel arrangements?"

"Alternative? What do you mean?"

Nick bit back a grin and said seriously, "The snowstorm, Sir. I've just heard that the area airports have closed due to the snow."

"Snow? What snow?" Gregory glanced up at the bright white sky, missing Nick's knowing smile. At that moment, fat wet snowflakes began to fall from the sky, sticking to everything they touched. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, taking out his BlackBerry to check the status of his flight. After a several moments, he swore and shoved the phone back into its holster. "Cancelled."

"They predict it's going to be quite a messy blizzard," Nick said as a delivery boy with a large box rushed up. He checked the receipt, smiling at Lexi's determination as he confirmed the grocery order for the Blake's. "Go on up," he said to the delivery boy before turning back to Gregory, who was glaring up at the sky. "At least you won't be stuck at the airport," he suggested helpfully.

"I suppose," Gregory muttered, taking his bags and turning back for the building.

Nick hurried after him, opening the door and following him into the lobby. "This might seem awkward, but seeing as how you'll be alone tonight, how would you like to spend Christmas Eve with Mrs. Klaas and I?" He watched Gregory glance over, his face registering surprise. "Of course, you may have plans, but Mrs. Klaas would never forgive me if I let a nice young man like you go hungry."

Gregory smiled, turning to Nick. "Thank you for the offer, but that's alright." He sighed and glanced at the elevator. "I'll probably just call it an early night and be at the airport first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Nick watched him leave and began to chuckle to himself.

* * *

Olivia set the heavy box of groceries on the counter and grimaced, rubbing her arms. "Lexi, the groceries are here!"

A moment later, a pair of feet thundered through the apartment as Lexi ran in, tying her curls into a messy bun. "I'll pre-heat the oven," she shouted, tearing around the counter.

She smiled and began unloading the box. "By the way, it looks like you're going to get your wish after all."

The little girl jumped, dripping with guilt as she spun around to her mother. "Wish? What do you mean?"

Olivia clucked her tongue, glancing slyly at her daughter. "The delivery man said it just started to snow. All the airports have closed. So," she said grandly, a smirk curling her lips, "it looks like you're going to get a snowy Christmas at home…just like you wished for."

She heaved a sigh of relief and nodded as her mother waited expectantly. She giggled nervously and shrugged. "Just like in the movie last night," she said quickly, peering into the box of groceries.

"Yes. Well, if you think I'm going to sing like in the movie, you're sadly mistaken."

Lexi smiled, neatly spreading out the recipes on the counter. "I won't press my luck," she said. "I'll be right back." She ran out through the dining room and into the living room, stopping abruptly at the large windows. She gasped, taking in the wonderland of snow swirling just past the thick glass. "It's working," she whispered to herself, shivering as a nervous chill crept down her spine.

Olivia came in a moment later, hugging her from behind. "I'm going to call the airline and figure out when we'll be able to fly to Miami,' she whispered in her daughter's ear. "Then, we'll get started cooking. Ok?"

She smiled knowingly, patting her mother's hand. "That's fine. Take your time, Mommy. Take your time."

* * *

Nick stepped off the elevator, his hat tucked under his arm. He walked down the hall, his nose sniffing as he passed the Blake's apartment. With a smile to himself, he continued on to Gregory's apartment. He knocked on the door, rocking back on his heels as he waited. After several moments, the door swung open, revealing Gregory. "Don't tell me you're still on shift."

He shook his head, smiling grandly as he held out a large envelope. "My shift ends the moment this is delivered."

Gregory reached out, taking it from him. "You're done. Go home," he joked. "Have dinner with your wife."

Nick smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Sir. Are you sure you won't change your mind? Mrs. Klaas delivers a wonderful spread…"

"No, thank you. _Really_," he insisted when he saw Nick's suspicious expression. "Chinese takeout was already delivered and I've got depositions to review. In the morning, I'm going to be at La Guardia when it reopens so I can be on the first plane to Miami."

"Well, Sir, I wish you safe travels. Merry Christmas again!"

"Thanks, Nick." Gregory closed the door, turning back into his quiet apartment. He slipped his finger into the flap of the envelope, tearing it open. A large card with a picture of holly wreath looked back at him and he opened it, reading the inside. A tiny smile appeared on his face as his eyes moved over the neat typeface. "Christmas dinner with the Blake's," he read aloud, leaning against the column in the foyer.

* * *

Olivia collapsed onto the sofa, her arm flung over her eyes as she sighed deeply. Her feet ached and her back was sore, painful reminders from spending the day in the kitchen. In spite of the pain, she sniffed the air and smiled tiredly. At the very least, everything smelled wonderful and Lexi held up her end of the bargain: nothing was burned.

Lexi skipped into the living room, drying her hands on the dish cloth before throwing it onto her shoulder. "You ok, Mommy?"

She groaned as she sat up, wedging one of the throw pillows beneath her head. "I'm spent, Lex. Cooking is _exhausting_!"

"It sure is." The child lay on the sofa next to her mother and closed her eyes sleepily. "But, doesn't it smell nice in here?"

"Yes, it does." Olivia kissed her forehead and chucked her chin, turning the little face up to hers. "And, we had fun."

"Yup, we did. Thanks, Mommy." She snuggled against her mother, hugging her tight as she took a deep breath. The next phase of the plan was kicking into gear. She leaned up, brushing a wayward curl off her face. "Are you going to get dressed?"

Her blue eyes opened slowly, turning to look at her daughter. "Dressed for what?"

"Dinner. The last dish is in the oven, so we can eat in about an hour. You don't want to eat our delicious dinner in just any old ordinary clothes, do you?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad," she yawned. "A quiet dinner in comfy old clothes sounds pretty nice right now."

"Oh, Mommy," she whined. She smiled sweetly, letting her dimples flash. "I don't want to get all dressed up by myself. Please?"

With a heavy sigh, Olivia pushed herself up and stretched her arms high over her head. "Let it never be said," she muttered, rolling her aching shoulders, "that I never gave you what you asked for."

Lexi sat up, watching her mother shuffle down the hallway with another deep sigh. "You should wear your dark red dress! The pretty one, with all the folds!" She watched her mother glance over her shoulder, an amused look on her face, before she turned the corner. A moment later, she heard the door to the master bedroom close and she counted five beats before she jumped up. With a grimace, she pushed the arm chair aside, leaving enough room in the corner.

The doorbell rang, echoing loudly. She jumped up, running to the hall to listen for her mother. Instead, she heard nothing but the faint hum of the shower from the bedroom. She dashed into the foyer and flung open the door. "Are you Joe?" she asked, peering out at the teenager in the hall.

He gave her a thumbs up and pushed through the doorway. "You know it," he said, setting a large box and two shopping bags on the floor. He turned back to the hall, only to reappear several moments later lugging a Christmas tree.

"You can set all this up quickly right?" Lexi asked, glancing over her shoulder but seeing no one.

"Chill, Tinkerbell." He grinned when the little girl frowned at the nickname as he carried the tree through the apartment. "It'll be done in no time," he assured her, scanning the living room for a place to set it.

Lexi came in behind him and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Will it fit over there?" she asked softly, pointing to the corner between the fireplace and the arm chair.

"Sure thing. Hey, that's a perfect spot." Lexi grinned, watching as he set up the tree stand and pushed the tree in. "By the way," he said over his shoulder as he tightened the screws that would hold the tree in place, "our jolly friend kicked in a bag of decorations for trimming the tree."

"Oh, wow!" Lexi rummaged through the bag, eyeing the boxes of velvet bows, shiny ornaments and multi-colored lights.

"So, is this like your first tree or something?" Joe asked, opening a gallon of water and pouring it into the base. She nodded, watching as he capped the water and draped the tree skirt around the trunk. "Well, better late than never," he said finally, stepping back from the tree to ensure it was straight. "So, you need help stringing the lights?"

She nodded, passing him one of the boxes of lights as she looked at the clock. An hour to finalize everything, she thought to herself. She swallowed the nervous feeling rising in her throat and looked out the windows. A thick blanket of snow continued to fall, covering everything in a layer of white. "So far, so good," she whispered to herself, turning back to the clock.

An hour.


	6. Songs of Joy & Peace

_This is the last chapter. Sorry to make you wait so long for it, but this chapter just didn't want to be written. I hope you liked it. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoiler, etc.)

Chapter Six: "Songs of Joy and Peace"

Lexi ran into the living room, her shiny patent leather shoes slipping on the buffed wood floor. She reached for the remote control and turned the TV on, searching for the 24-hour Christmas music station. As a festive carol drifted out of the speakers, she turned in a slow circle and admired her handiwork. The meal that she and her mother had slaved over was arranged in silver dishes on the sidebar in the dining room, the table elegantly set. Candlelight flickered throughout the apartment, the golden light dancing on the walls. And in the corner of the living room stood the Balsam Fir, a full and beautiful tree. A rainbow of lights twinkled from the boughs, offset by the jewel-like ornaments.

She had to hand it to Nick. He really came through for her. She smoothed her curls down, checking her reflection in the gilded mirror. Her hands trembled nervously as she heard her mother's bedroom door open and her heels click their way down the hall. Now, it was up to _her_. She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut as the heels stopped, a gasp filling the silence. "What is all this?"

Forcing her nerves down and smiling brightly, she spun around to face her mother. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed, her arms extended to showcase the tree.

Olivia's lips were a perfect O of surprise as she slowly raised her hand to her mouth. "How- Where-" She shook her head, trying a third time. "What did you do?"

"Well, I-" The hesitant explanation was interrupted by the doorbell, her mother's eyebrow arched questioningly. The child simply shrugged in reply and inched past her mother. "I should get that…"

"Lexi, who's at the door?" she asked sharply, following her daughter into the foyer. She watched with her arms folded against her chest as the child pulled the front door open, revealing Gregory Richards. Her stomach flipped, their eyes meeting as she whispered his name. In an instant, all of the pieces clicked into place and she turned to her daughter. "Alexia Julie Blake, what on earth were you _thinking_?"

Gregory's face wrinkled in confusion as he looked from Lexi, to Olivia and back again. The guilt on the child's face was unmistakable and he too had the same moment of clarity as Olivia. "You sent the invitation," he said softly, watching the little girl's face fall.

For the first time, Lexi looked all of her nearly ten years. She paled, nervously twirling one of her curls around her finger. The adults moved in on her with unplanned synchronicity, neither looking decidedly pleased. Sorrow rose within her as her eyes filled with tears. Her mother was the angriest she had ever seen her and the sentiment frightened Lexi. "Merry…Christmas?"

"Lexi, what were you thinking?" Olivia asked again. She looked at Gregory, shaking her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry she bothered you with all this."

He moved to reply when Lexi softly replied, "I was thinking that I wanted us, _all_ of us, to have a nice Christmas this year." She looked up slowly, her blue eyes shiny with tears as she clasped her hands in front of her to keep them from trembling. "We're all so lonely. I thought it would be nice if we could spend the holiday together." Like a family, she thought to herself as Gregory sighed and her mother pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lexi, I am so disappointed with you. You did all of this behind my back. You've never done anything like this before!" She sighed, exasperated as the beginning of a headache twisted her skull. "I just can't believe you did this."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she murmured, staring down at her shoes with such intensity that she nearly made herself cross-eyed.

The sounds of the Christmas music filled the silence, before Gregory cleared his throat. "I should leave," he said quietly.

Olivia looked up, seemingly seeing him for the first time. He held a bottle of wine and two boxes wrapped in shiny paper. She noticed the concern on his face as he rested his hand on her daughter's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Like a fly on the wall, she watched in fascination as Lexi wiped a tear off her cheek and looked up at him. "Thanks for thinking of me, Kiddo." The child nodded tearfully, her face flushed as she held back the extent of her sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Richards," she said, choking on a sob. He chucked her chin affectionately and turned to leave.

He was nearly to the door when Olivia called out, "Gregory, wait." He turned back to her, watching her for a long moment. The red dress hugged her figure, intricate folds in the bodice that swept up to the shoulder. She shrugged and gestured to the interior of the apartment. "We made all this food…"

Lexi watched, sniffling as Gregory stepped closer to them. Her mother sighed and neared him as she said, "Now that I understand why, it would be a shame to let all of it go to waste on just Lexi and I." With a sigh, she met his eyes, an undeniable charge crackling between them. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

It was then the child's heart thundered in her ears as she turned to him. He quickly masked his surprise, shifting the contents of his arm to hold out the bottle of wine. "I thought this would be a good choice," he explained, her fingers covering his to take the bottle. She graced him with a small smile, holding the bottle to her as she reached for her daughter's shoulder. "And, Lexi can take the presents," he said, passing her one.

She accepted it quietly, still in shock at the turn of events. Olivia cupped her head, brushing over her hair to reach down and squeeze her shoulder. "Go put it under the tree, Lex." She looked up at her mother, confused, but received only a comforting nod. "Go ahead."

Lexi nodded and slowly wandered into the living room, clutching the wrapped gift. It was heavy in her arms and she looked down, the shiny wrapping blurring through her still teary eyes. She sniffed and wiped them, reading the gift tag.

_To: Lexi  
From: Gregory_

She sank to her knees, the full skirt of her dress blooming around her. The wood was unforgiving, but she didn't mind. She looked into one of the shiny ornaments, reflecting the activity behind her. Her mother and Gregory walked into the living room, chatting quietly. The breath caught in her throat as she secretly watched them for another moment before looking away. It might work.

It just might work.

* * *

They watched Lexi go into the living room, looking lost and confused as she clutched the gift to her chest. Gregory turned to Olivia, watching her quietly. Her brow was furrowed, the corner of her lip caught in her teeth as she watched her daughter. Her blue eyes were clear, like the seamless meeting of ocean and sky on the horizon. "She's always been imaginative," she said softly, watching her daughter. "Always reading, always dreaming."

"She's great," he said softly, her bare shoulder brushing his arm as they walked into the living room. "You should be very proud."

She turned to him with shining eyes, her brilliant smile bowling him over. "Oh, I am." She watched him for a long moment, the fine line of his jaw giving way to a full mouth and warm eyes of deep brown. "Very," she said softly, shivering as his eyes traveled the length of her, from her shoes up to her own eyes. "I'm just sorry that she got you involved in all of this."

He reached out, his hand brushing hers. She inhaled softly as he leaned in, his lips against her ear as he whispered, "I'm not." She watched as he smirked, his finger trailing a line on the back of her hand. He felt her tremble before she regained the upper hand, clearing her throat as she watched him stroll over to Lexi.

* * *

Nick stepped outside, inhaling deeply. He smiled, sucking the fresh scent of the cold and the newly fallen snow into his lungs. Fat wet snowflakes stuck to his beard and his bright red coat. He exhaled, his breath crystallized into white clouds as he glanced around the dark night.

Everything was set. He was ready to go.

He turned his face up to the sky, looking through the curtain of snow to the sparkling stars. One bright one in particular twinkled back at him and he winked at it. Turning slowly for the barn, he smiled again and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Lexi,"

* * *

Gregory put down his fork, sighing deeply. "And you really made all of this?"

Lexi grinned, nodding eagerly. "It took _all_ day! I found the recipes but Mommy did all the work."

"Teamwork, Lex. Teamwork," Olivia interjected, smiling at Gregory over the rim of her wine glass. "Be happy nothing's burned."

He glanced down at his nearly empty plate and pushed it back slightly. "Well, my sincere compliments to the chefs," he said, raising his glass to them. "I doubt I'll find anything this good in Miami." He paused as two pairs of twin blue eyes turned up to him and he frowned. "What?"

"You're going to Miami?" Olivia asked softly. With a nod, his gaze bridged the other side of the table as she leaned in and whispered, "So are we."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lexi watched mischievously from the sidelines, her eyes darting back and forth between her mother and Gregory. They chatted easily, their banter more suited to old friends than barely social neighbors. She used her fork to cut into one of the roast potatoes and smiled to herself.

Gregory chuckled as Olivia finished a story about her job. "Well, at least you get to travel to interesting places for your work. The farthest I get is up river to Sing Sing."

She smiled into her wine glass and turned her eyes up slowly, watching him for a long moment. The candlelight flickered on his face, reflected in his dark brown eyes. He returned her smile, an easy grin that gave a youthful air to his usually stern expression. A pulse went through her as he continued on about his job and she sat back, listening partially. She looked down at her plate, feeling the way his eyes moved over her. An unusual heat warmed her cheeks and she cleared her throat, reaching for her crystal glass of ice water.

An amused smirk curled Gregory's mouth, watching the soft blush discolor Olivia's face. He reached for his own glass, swirling it lazily. To his left, Lexi was quiet, pushing around the remnants of her dinner. But across from him, all he saw was Olivia. Olivia, who's eyes flashed near violet as she stole a glance at him, their eyes meeting. She cocked her head, her attention slowly turning to her daughter. "What did you say, Lexi?"

"I asked about what we should do now?"

Their eyes met again and Olivia smiled shyly as Gregory suggested, "How about we open presents?"

"Yes! Presents!" Lexi jumped up, shaking the table as she dashed out of the room.

"I still can't believe she arranged all of this," Olivia confessed, coming around the table to meet Gregory.

He shrugged, extending his arm to her. "She just wants her mother to be happy."

Slowly and carefully, she linked her arm through his, letting him lead her through the open French doors. "I've never wanted to burden her with that. Taking care of me," she clarified, watching as Lexi knelt at the foot of the tree.

"I know that. And she does too." He turned to her, resisting the urge to reach out and tuck an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. "But she loves you." He glanced at Lexi for a long moment and smiled before he turned back to her mother. "You do anything you can for the people you love."

Her vision blurred and she blinked back tears, clearing her throat as she looked away. Her heart beat a quick staccato and she inhaled sharply, feeling in that moment that Gregory could see the exposed vein of her soul. She stepped closer to him, watching him quietly with wide eyes. "I'm sorry that we didn't get you anything for Christmas."

He shook his head as an amused half-smile curled his mouth. "Well," he began, his hand cupping her exposed elbow, "that's not quite right." Her eyes narrowed in confusion as his fingers danced over her bare flesh, skimming up to her sleeveless shoulder. "I finally got to have dinner with you."

She grinned, shaking her head disbelievingly as a slight blush crept up her throat. "Honestly," she sighed, one clouded with teasing reproach. "No one has ever demanded my company as fervently as you."

"I'm persistent," he deadpanned, causing her to chuckle.

"No, it's more than that." She met him with clear eyes, genuine curiosity shining forth. "I've declined your dinner invitations and avoided you since you moved in all those months ago. Why didn't you just give up?"

His face softened and he leaned in, his cheek brushing hers so his mouth lay even with her ear. He spoke softly, his words tickling her ear as he whispered, "Because settling is for losers." He felt her shiver against him, heard her soft intake of breath as he continued, "And because I've never wanted anyone more."

Her lips parted as he pulled away, her chest frozen as her breath came in shallow rasps. He smirked and winked knowingly, letting his hands trail down her arms to squeeze her hands gently. "Did you find your present, Lexi?" he asked grandly, turning away from the shocked woman before him.

"Of course! It's the heavy one!" she giggled, turning away from the tree to smile up at him.

Olivia turned slowly, managing to lean against the arm of the sofa. Her ears heard Lexi rip into the wrapping paper and her eyes saw her do it, but her mind was a thousand miles away. A thousand miles away to a moment ago, when his lips brushed her ear and his hands warmed her shoulders. She gripped the sofa as her legs turned to jelly, fully unable to support her. A lost spark reignited within her, slowly burning long and hard as she forced her attention back to Gregory and her daughter.

Lexi set the paper aside, turning over the set of leather bound books. The silence grew as she stared down at the gift, unmoving as Gregory began, "I wasn't sure if you had already read the series, but the woman at the store said that any little girl who-"

Olivia watched as Lexi jumped up and threw her arms around him. She watched the surprise on his face, the way he sat unmoving for a long moment before he gently returned the child's thankful embrace. A lump rose in Olivia's throat and she swallowed hard, watching the pair of them stand quietly in the glowing light of the Christmas tree.

* * *

"She was asleep before her head touched the pillow," Olivia announced, coming back into the living room. Gregory turned away from the fireplace, returning a photo of the mother and her child to the mantle. He watched, seemingly fascinated as she removed the pins from her hair, ribbons of chestnut falling to her shoulders. She smiled up at him, padding across the floor in her bare feet. "Thank you for carrying her to bed."

He shrugged, watching as she combed through her hair with her fingers, sighing as she massaged her scalp and kicked off her Italian pumps. "It's funny- she seems so much smaller when she's asleep."

She laughed, sinking to the sofa and crossing one leg over the other. "Doesn't she?" She waited until he had removed his suit jacket and sat next to her before she continued, "I think it's because she's quiet. Still."

He smiled, glancing at the floor before he turned to her. "Yes, it's hard to imagine her being anything than what she is: lively, adventurous-"

"_Too_ imaginative."

"But then we wouldn't have had this evening." He sat back, angling his body so he could face her evenly. "Engaging," he continued. "Sweet." She lowered her eyes and he reached out, his palm waltzing closer to her face. "Lovely. Mysterious. Sometimes infuriating."

She looked up slowly, turning to face him as the warmth of his palm met her cheek. "You aren't talking about Lexi anymore," she said, his fingers inching to grasp a lock of her hair for a moment before falling away again.

"No." He watched as she twisted her hands anxiously in her lap and he reached out again, stilling them. "I'm talking about Lexi's mother."

"What do you like about Lexi's mother?" she asked softly, looking down at her lap.

"Oh…many things," he sighed. Soft carols drifted around them, the twinkling lights from the tree sealing them in a private world known only to them. "She has the potential to drive me insane, but that only makes me want to get to know her better."

"Perhaps you're just a glutton for punishment?"

"Nah." He reached over, cupping her chin and gently turning her face to him. "Just bewitched."

"Bothered and bewildered?" she asked with a smile.

"Something like that." He reached for the ornately wrapped gift sitting on the coffee table and passed it to her. "This is for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything," she insisted, sitting up to unwrap the present.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone needs something to open on Christmas." He watched with a smile as she unwrapped it quickly, anxious to get to the gift inside. She gently lifted out the ornate frame, barely flinching at the heft of it as she stared through the glass. He sat up when she raised her hand to her mouth, leaning forward to closely examine the picture. "Olivia, what's wrong?" he asked as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

She shook her head, leaving the picture frame in her lap as she wiped her face dry. "Oh, nothing." Her voice shook, convincing him that nothing could be further from the truth.

"I didn't think this would upset you."

She looked up suddenly, her eyes bright as she shook her head. "I'm not upset. _Really_." She picked up the frame, her eyes moving over the photo taken during their afternoon at the ice rink. A happy moment, captured in time for all eternity. Lexi crouched in the middle with an arm around each of them, a toothless grin on her face. "I just can't remember a time when I've ever seen Lexi this happy."

"It was a nice day," he agreed, pleased with his decision to order a copy of the image as she turned back to the photo.

"Seeing her like this," she murmured, tracing the outline of her daughter's happy face with her fingertip, "makes me wonder if I've been wrong."

"About what?"

She sighed, leaning forward to display the frame on the coffee table. "Everything." She stood slowly, wringing her hands as she turned her back on him. For this confession, she wouldn't be able to look at him. She drifted over to the tree, fingering one of the crystal ornaments, she continued, "I've kept her- I've kept _myself_- away from any personal relationships." With a sigh, she turned away from her reflection in one of the shiny balls and turned to the fireplace. "People leave. People hurt can hurt you. I never wanted her to know that pain."

"You once trusted the wrong person," he said quietly, watching as she nodded.

"Lexi's father-" she began before abruptly shaking her head as her hands balled into fists. "No, he's not her father. He signed her away the day she was born. AJ never wanted any responsibility. He much preferred living off his trust fund and jetting around the world."

"And you were-"

"Just a pretty thing he could dangle on his arm," she muttered, glaring into the crackling flames of the fire. "A pretty thing he dropped the moment I told him I was pregnant."

Gregory stood, angered on her behalf as shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "When was the last time you saw him?"

She closed her eyes, remembering that sunny spring day. "The day Lexi was born. He came to the hospital to sign the paperwork to give her up." Her nails dug into her palm, leaving angry red crescent imprints as she spat out, "He didn't even look at her. And that's when I decided that I would never let anyone treat her the way he did. From then on, it was just her and I."

He came to stand beside her, the fire light dancing on her face. "You and Lexi against the world," he stated and she looked over at him, nodding slowly. He reached for her hand, and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. "Don't you think you've been fighting by yourself long enough?"

With the slightest of nods, Olivia turned to him as he used her hand to pull her closer. "I don't know-"

He hushed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood chest-to-chest. "I do," he whispered, his eyes moving over her face. "We can take this as slow as you want. I'm not used to _not_ being in control of things, but I'm willing to make an exception," he joked, causing her to smile. "At the end of the day, I just want you."

"You don't even know me," she whispered, leaning into his touch as he cupped her face.

"I know," he admitted, his heart skipping a beat as she looked up at him with such a sincere gaze that it nearly took his breath away. "But when I look into your eyes, I just know that you're the one."

She nodded slowly, surrendering to his embrace. As her head found his shoulder, she closed her eyes, content in the shelter of his arms.

* * *

The faint sounds of jingle bells echoed in the darkness, waking Lexi. She rolled over slowly, squinting into the shadows of her bedroom but finding nothing. With a yawn, she sat up and rubbed her eyes awake. Something was different. She didn't know what, but something had changed. A feeling tingled her spine, the same feeling one gets when they feel the first blush of spring after a long cold winter.

She pushed back the covers and jumped out of her bed, finding her fuzzy slippers. The soles squeaked against the wood floor in the hall as she was drawn to the golden light in the living room. She turned the corner, stopping short at the head of the shallow steps.

The lamps were off, the candles extinguished. Yet, the room glowed with the flickering light from the fireplace and the twinkling Christmas tree. She came down the three steps, creeping across the room, a grin curled on her mouth. Gregory was asleep on the sofa, his head resting against the leather cushion. Curled up in the nook between him and the back of the sofa was her mother, her arm stretched across his chest.

"_It's coming on Christmas, they're cutting down trees. They're putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace. Oh, I wish_-"

The quiet song drifted out of the speakers, giving words to the feelings coursing through the child. She knew in an instant that everything would be alright. From the shadows, she again heard the sound of jingle bells and she smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Klaas," she whispered to the room, somehow confident that he heard her, wherever he was. "For everything."

She reached for Gregory's discarded suit coat and laid it over the sleeping couple. She smoothed the fabric, watching them for a long moment before she turned away. Slowly, she made her way to the window, wrapping her arms around herself. The snowfall had lessened, but everything was still a blanket of white no matter where she looked.

Out of the corner of her eye, a bright light streaked across the sky. Tears came to her eyes and she watched the light until it disappeared. "And I heard him exclaim," she recited, "as he drove out of sight, 'Merry Christmas to all and to all, a good night!'"

THE END

* * *

_A/N: The following songs were used as inspiration for the titles of the story and the chapters: "All I Want for Christmas is You" (written by Mariah Carey and Walter Afanasieff) story title and Chapter Two, "The Christmas Song" (written by Mel Torme and Bob Wells) for Chapter One, "Someday at Christmas" (written by Ron Miller and Brian Wells) for Chapter Three, "White Christmas" (written by Irving Berlin) for Chapter Four, "Good King Wenceslas" (written by John Mason Neale) for Chapter Five and "River" (written by Joni Mitchell) for Chapter Six. _


End file.
